


The Last Fading Light of Sunset

by transcoranic



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcoranic/pseuds/transcoranic
Summary: Pera and Xion never thought that they’d survive long enough to get married. Not in those first, hectic days of their relationship, when even a moment alone was too much to ask sometimes. Not in the long days as they prepared for the battle that neither expected to survive. And not even after that battle with Chaos, when Pera had collapsed into Xion’s arms and fallen to the ground together, laughing and crying and so alive it hurt.Pera had proposed, kind of, before that battle. The words had come out in a rush, “Xion, if we both survive this will you marry me?” Xion had laughed and kissed him and promised and promised and when the dust cleared they were alive. They were alive and the world as they knew it had changed forever and there was no going back and so they held on.And here they were, standing at the peak of a green hill, doing the one thing they never even hoped to do.





	The Last Fading Light of Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I got more than one comment on my last fic saying that it reminded them of wedding vows so I stole a few lines (it's recycling, I'm being environmentally friendly)

Pera and Xion never thought that they’d survive long enough to get married. Not in those first, hectic days of their relationship, when even a moment alone was too much to ask sometimes. Not in the long days as they prepared for the battle that neither expected to survive. And not even after that battle with Chaos, when Pera had collapsed into Xion’s arms and fallen to the ground together, laughing and crying and so alive it hurt.

Pera had proposed, kind of, before that battle. The words had come out in a rush, “Xion, if we both survive this will you marry me?” Xion had laughed and kissed him and promised and promised and when the dust cleared they were alive. They were alive and the world as they knew it had changed forever and there was no going back and so they held on.

And here they were, standing at the peak of a green hill, doing the one thing they never even hoped to do. 

Behind them the sunset bled red-gold across the horizon, casting their long shadows back towards Hogsfeet. It warmed Xion’s face and played over Pera’s, enhancing his own natural glow (the light had been the first thing that came back to Pera after the fight with Chaos, during the long, drained-out days when they weren’t sure if they were even gods anymore). It cast shadows over the faces of Pera’s family and the few friends who could spare a week from the ongoing rebuilding efforts. 

Pera and Xion stood together in front of the witnesses, a few steps apart. Pera looked like he might have glowed with joy even without his divinity. As it was he was surrounded in an orange-gold halo that pulsed quickly, in time with his fluttering heart.

Xion watched him and remembered again, like it was the first time, how much he loved Pera. He loved the quiet, nervous boy he’d met in Port Bliss and he loved the strong, confident one who stood there now. He loved the man Pera had grown into, not different so much as clarified, the essence of a boy distilled down into wisdom, the way terrified silence had become listening more than he spoke and the way pointless anger had compressed into determination. The way his scars and his pain had softened into compassion. 

***

The ceremony was a simple and ancient one. The formula was as old as Brenus, older than the land Pera’s family had farmed for generations. The words were woven into the tapestry of magic, sanctified by eons of love and devotion, by the commitments of millions of young loves and old friends and the deepest bonds of the heart.

Pera bowed to the assembled witnesses and turned back toward Xion, “Xion Praeten, what I ask of you is no light burden. I would that you give up your family name and take mine, to forever be wedded to me”

“Then, my love, my name is Praeten no more,” Xion felt his heart lift with the words. He was free, finally, of his father’s name. He was free of Kadar after all these years, “I would take yours, if you would give it,” he took a small step towards Pera.

Pera took a step to match Xion’s and continued with the formula, “Xion of no family, I give you now my name. You may call yourself Rivers, if that is your desire”

“Then Rivers is the name I gladly take,” another step.

“Then Xion Rivers, I must beg of you one more favor. I would that you become my husband, my partner in all things, in illness and in health, in times of surfeit and times of drought, in rich soil and in poor. I ask, though I can give you only my humble heart.”

“Then I gift you my heart in return. Pera,” Xion broke the script as they had discussed, as was the tradition, but the words he had memorized were unknown to Pera, “you are the light of my life, the flame in my heart, the lantern that guides me on my way. You are my hope and my conscience, my moral center. My love for you will live longer than the sun, longer than the stars. I want to share my life with you. I want to share my world with you. I give you everything I am, but hold tight to your heart, for I would rather it was given to the world than hidden away for only me to see.”

Pera bit his lip, fumbling for the words he had prepared, had read over and over in preparation for this moment. “Xion, you are the earth to my sun, you are the ground beneath my feet, you are my anchor to reality. You were there for me when no one else was and every day I thank whatever fate brought us together. Without you I would a flame without a candle, a hearth without tinder. You fuel my light, you give me direction. Without you I could not exist.”

Xion smiled and took the last step, bringing him only inches away from Pera, “Then I would be honored to be your husband, if you would be mine”

“I would have no one else” Pera closed the last few inches and pressed himself against Xion. The kiss was for show, light and quick. They would have plenty of opportunities for better ones that night. And other nights. They had eternity together, after all.

In that moment they clung tight to their humanity, to the transient people around them and to the transience of their own childhoods. They hadn’t chosen their paths, but they could choose when to stop a moment and take in the air and the scent of each other in the last fading light of sunset. 

Tonight, just for the night, they would let themselves revel in transience. In the morning there was work to be done.


End file.
